Salty Perch Brawl
Where: The tavern in the Salty Perch. When: Saturday evening 1/23/1317 Mireya laughs softly, but the sound of raucous laughter has her gaze flitting toward a small group of dock workers at a nearby table. She studies them for a few moments, before turning her attention back to you. "Sounds more like a man of mystery." She arches a brow, giving a general nod in your direction. "Your clothing seems to hint at someone who would be found here..." She leans forward, her gaze shrewd. "... but there's something about your manner.. the way you hold yourself, even on that stool there.. and the way you, drink, or toast... you're no common laborer yourself." With her attention focused on you, categorizing her appraisal of you, she isn't paying attention when the laughter becomes an argument. A shoving match ensues, and one of the combatants hurtles toward the pair at the bar. Victorious leans in to hear what Mireya says. He doesn't give her an immediately satisfying answer. Instead he says quietly, You are a very perceptive woman..." And then there's the fight going on, and a guy flying towards them. He quickly grabs Mireya off her bar stool to try and pull her out of the way. The moment's delay, though, ends up getting her out of the way and putting him directly in the path of the man hurtling towards the bar. Vic gets slammed into, and his face goes right into his mug of ale, which spills all over him and the bar. The brawl in the corner has broken up to some extent when one of the participants sprawls in the direction of the bar, a small dagger in hand. Victorious' chivalrous act of getting Mireya out of the way doesn't go unpunished - as he goes face-first into his mug of ale, the thug with the dagger slices where Mireya used to be, and where Victorious is now, nicking him in the process. Victorious hisses in pain as the man's dagger scores his ribs. Shaking ale off his face, his hand scrambles for the knocked-over mug. Turning fact, he comes around with the mug in hand and attempts to slam it into the side of the thug's head, but manages to score only a glancing blow as his foot slips in the spilled beer. He seems surprised when the thug goes for Mireya instead, his first thought was of himself as the target. He goes for the dagger at his own belt. Having been pushed out of the way, Mireya grunts in protest, her hands grabbing hold of the stool in front of her to keep from propelling further. Her head snaps around at the sound of Victorious hissing, seeing the guy with the knife. Using the momentum of her spinning around, she swings the stool aiming for the thug's back, but with the glancing blow of the mug, and his own lunging toward her with the knife, the stool glances off his side. The thug clearly wasn't expecting to be hit by both the girl and the man that has apparently appointed himself her champion. He bellows out as first the mug, then the stool, is plied against him. "I'll get ye, ye wench!" The dagger is swung, a bit wildly as he staggers from the hits, the tip catching on the tie of the case attached to the girl's belt. Lunging for the other man's knife with his own, Vic lands a distracting blow, but not a damaging one. He tosses at the thug, "What kind of man tries to knife a lady in the back? Drop your knife!". His tone has the force of command , and of someone used to having his directives obeyed. Enraged, the thug tries lunging for the girl again, but the pesky champion is waving his own dagger at him. Really! Ignoring the tone of command, though it is pretty good, he'd have to admit later ... if there is a later, he continues towards the girl - and not her back, either. She drops a bit unexpectedly, but his dagger still nicks at her dress, leaving a tattered sleeve behind. A string of unladylike curses issue from Mireya's lips when her flute hits the ground. "If my flute is broken, I'm going to exact payment from your family jewels." She growls, preparing to drop to a crouch, intent on trying to sweep the thug's legs out from under him. He manages to clip the sleeve of her shirt, not enough to keep her from sweeping her leg at his ankles, barely making an impact. And, Josiah, hollering about not making a mess of his inn, wades on in. The girl put the thug at a disadvantage, a little off-balance from the leg sweep, and he connects with the man solidly. Josiah hollers, "Megan! Go get the guard!" Trusting her to do as she is told, he lifts the stick again, to try and bring down on the thug, but it really doesn't do much, since there's extra arms and things in there. Instead of trying again to stab the thug, Vic waits for the moment the thug starts to make his move. HE lunges then, grabbing hold of his arm and attempting to wrest the dagger away from him. He gets hands on the thug, but fails to get the dagger out of his grasp. With her hits not landing as she'd like, Mireya goes on the defensive, rolling away from her assailant and getting her feet under her. Panic! The Watch is being called! And worse, this champion of his mark has got hold of him! The thug twists and pulls to get his arm free from the big guy, and lets his momentum take him towards the door, and through it, tucking his dagger away as he goes. Better free, and try again later.